


Finding the Right Motivation

by msraven



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil gets a lesson in proper motivation from Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Right Motivation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [featheredschist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheredschist/gifts).



> A Valentine's Day gift for [featheredschist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/featheredschist/pseuds/featheredschist) who asked for archery lessons.
> 
> Thank you for being a loyal reader and commenter.

Phil’s stomach growls, reminding him that it’s well past dinner time. He looks at the clock, a little surprised that he hasn’t already gotten a visit from his favorite archer. Not giving himself the time to second-guess the action, Phil reaches for his phone and sends out a quick text, smiling when he gets a near immediate response.

_Dinners great. Stuck in RD - range in 15?_

When Phil walks onto the range fifteen minutes later, Clint is still nowhere to be found, but his bow and a few stray arrows are laying on a table. Phil has to assume that Clint is still in R&D to discuss a problem with his quiver.

Phil can’t resist walking over and trailing his fingers lightly over the bow. It’s a beautiful weapon - one of Clint’s favorite recurves and not the collapsible he typically takes out in the field. Phil can easily recall how the bow would look held in Clint’s hand, how the muscles in Clint's back, shoulders, and arms would bunch as he pulled the string back, and how the archer's whole body would release in a near-sigh as he let the arrow fly. The romantic side of their relationship may be new, but Phil has appreciated Clint’s form for years, long before he acknowledged the feelings beneath them. 

“Want to give it a try?” asks Clint from behind him and only the slightest twitch in Phil’s shoulders betrays his surprise at the archer sneaking up on him.

“No thank you,” Phil responds, smiling when Clint walks close enough so that he can feel the archer’s warmth through the back of his suit jacket. Clint reaches around Phil to place his own hands on the bow, effectively caging Phil between Clint and the table. 

"Come on, Phil. Don't you want to feel raw power in your hands?" Clint asks, breath ghosting over Phil's ear. 

"I assumed that was part of your plan for _after_ dinner," Phil says coyly and grins when Clint's laughter rumbles through his chest. Clint collapses forward into Phil, still laughing as he wraps his arms around Phil for a quick hug. 

"I love your naughty streak, Agent Coulson," Clint responds with a light nip to Phil's ear before stepping away. "Seriously though, why not give it a go?"

"I'm no good," Phil says with a shake of his head. "I won't come close to the target."

"How do you know if you've never tried?" Clint asks and Phil doesn't respond, doesn't change his expression, but Hawkeye is renowned for seeing what others can't. "You...you've tried shooting a bow before?"

It takes Phil a second to realize that Clint is disappointed, hurt that Phil would go to someone else to try shooting a bow for the first time. It’s the hurt in Clint's eyes that drives Phil to admit more than he intended to. 

"When you first joined SHIELD," Phil explains. "I was intrigued, but didn't want to express too much interest. I went to a local archery range and was pretty awful, to be honest."

The hurt disappears from Clint's eyes and the archer ducks his head to hide his amazement at Phil's words. Phil tries not to frown in response, the protective part of his personality still itching to confront everyone in Clint’s life that has made him so disbelieving of any positive interest in him. When Clint lifts his head again, his eyes are filled with the same intense affection that never fails to make Phil's breath catch. 

"Sometimes it takes the right coach with the right motivation," Clint smirks, picking up his bow and one of the arrows. "Lose your jacket and roll your sleeves up to the elbows."

Clint walks over to one of the shooting lanes and turns back to Phil, waiting patiently for the senior agent to join him. Phil shrugs and follows Clint's instructions, leaving his jacket on the table as he steps forward into the lane. He rolls the sleeves of his dress shirt up, his tie already left behind in his office, and stops a foot away from Clint to await further directions. Clint closes the distance between them, placing the bow and arrow in Phil's hands and leaning forward to whisper hotly in Phil's ear.

"Hit the target in one try and I'll let you tie me to the bed," Clint offers before slipping around and behind Phil. 

Phil's breath stutters in his chest as his mind quickly supplies an image of Clint naked and laid out underneath him, bare to Phil’s ministrations. It’s a small kink that Phil has never openly spoken of, but he’s not really surprised that Clint has managed to figure it out. Phil knows the amount of trust Clint is giving him just to make the offer - to give Phil the chance to lavish as much attention as he wants over Clint's gorgeous body. Phil's heartbeat speeds up, imagining Clint willingly giving him that level of control.

Clint presses his chest to Phil's back, using his hands to move the agent into the correct position with the bow up and the arrow notched.

"Deep breath," Clint instructs as he helps Phil draw the string back. "Just like shooting a gun."

Phil takes a steadying breath, feeling Clint take an accompanying breath behind him, and tries to focus his attention down the length of the arrow toward the target. Clint doesn't let go of Phil.

"Release."

They release their breaths as one and there's a thud as the arrow hits the target, nowhere near the center, but neither of them care about that detail. Phil has already turned in Clint's arms to kiss him fiercely, ignoring his own rules against PDA at work. Clint breaks away, breathing heavily, and they make short work of cleaning up the equipment before they leave the range in haste.

Hours later, over a now very late dinner, Phil confesses to retaining nothing from his earlier lesson and Clint agrees that ongoing lessons are definitely in order. 

_fin_


End file.
